Something Secret
by kage-ryu14
Summary: Hajime had kept his past and his true name a secret from everyone. But when a family emergency comes up will he be able to keep his past a secret while protecting his family.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hakuouki; the only characters that I own are Yuki and the Hatamoto's son.**

**Summary: Hajime had kept his past and his true name a secret from everyone but when a family emergency comes up will he be able to keep his past a secret while protecting his family.**

**AN: this takes place during Hakuouki Reimeiroku**

**Bold= author notes**

_ITALICS= 'thoughts'_

REGULAR= …well… regular

All was quiet in the Roshigumi headquarters that night except for the occasional brush of leaves as a breeze weaved through them. That was until a loud banging and shouting came from the entrance of the manor.

"Someone please open up! Please! Please! Someone open up!" a young feminine voice echoed throughout the place waking some of the residents. Mainly the captains who weren't on patrol and the commanders, Serizawa had woken up too but ordered his 'dog' aka Ryunosuke to see what was going on.

Hijikata, Kondo, Sano, Heisuke, Shinpachi, Inoue, and Ryunosuke had all at the front gate to check out what all the commotion was about. Hijikata roughly grabbed the gate handle and yanked it open in frustration. But the sight of a girl of maybe 10 or 11 tumbling through the passage that had been mad quickly replaced his frustration confusion, as well as everyone else. She had long violet hair that was in need of a good washing held in to pigtails that rested on each of her shoulders (**imagine Saito's hair style but on either side**). Her kimono that looked like it was once a beautiful blue with a cream colored obi was now torn in several places and smudged with mud. Her skin was sickly pale and her eyes were covered by her thick bangs. She was obviously malnourished the way her cloths hung on her and her panting told them that she had been working very hard to get here.

When she lifted her eye's to look at them, they all stared in shock. Deep azure eyes almost identical to Saito's searched each of their faces as if she was looking for someone.

"Where… can I find… Saito Hajime?" she asked in between pants as she looked at them pleadingly.

"Ano… he… he's on…" Kondo stumbled over his words but he was saved by Hijikata cutting.

"He's on patrol at the moment; he should be back soon," the vice-commander said schooling his features back into the angry mask he usually has on. Her face fell as she looked down as if all hope in the world had been crushed, "Why do you need him?"

"I need him to come with me for something… important," she said trying to choose her words. She had learned the last time she went looking for him for help that he was trying to keep his real identity a secret and that he didn't want anyone to know who his family was but this time she had no choice to but to go to him.

"Can't you get someone else to help you?" Heisuke asked curiously.

"No!" she said maybe a little too quickly, "Only he can help me with this." Hijikata eyed her suspiciously. He didn't think that anyone would use a child to get to them and why would they ask for just one person.

"Toshi, what do you think?" Kondo asked his violet eyed friend causing said man to sigh.

"Gen-san, get Yamazaki and fix her up," He said over his shoulder to the older man, "After that," he said turning back to the girl, "we will have a talk and perhaps Saito will be back," her eyes lit up at that as Inoue went to help the girl inside and find Yamazaki, "Heisuke, wait here until Saito gets back with Souji from patrol and inform him of the situation."

"Aa, gotcha," Heisuke said as he nodded. The others followed Kondo to the room where most of their discussions were held.

"Oi Ryunosuke, out of curiosity why did you come out?" Sano asked the blue haired teen once they had all settled down in the meeting room (**I'm not sure how old Ryunosuke was so I'm just making him in his late teens**).

"Oh, Serizawa-san wanted me to see what was going on," Ryunosuke said, "So who do you think she is?" trying to deflect anymore possible questions seeing as Sano had a knack for knowing when to ask the right questions at the right time. '_How __**am**__ I going to explain all this',_ he thought

"Not sure," the tall red head shrugged, "Shinpachi what about you?"

"I'm just as lost as you but one thing is for she looks a lot like Saito, don't you think?" Shinpachi said placing his hand on his chin in a scholarly pose.

"Aa she does, I wonder if she's a relative?" Sano gave as his response.

"Wait don't you know about his family?" Ryunosuke cut in he thought that they would all know almost everything about each other the way that they acted around one another.

"Clueless. He's never said anything about his family, if he has any, to any of us I don't think," Sano said giving another shrug, "In fact we really don't know that much about him at all. He keeps to himself mostly as you can tell. All we know was that he was a traveling swordsman who most of the time got teased 'cause he's left handed." Ryunosuke looked slightly shocked at that, '_they made fun of him just because he is left handed?'_

"Oi, Hijikata-san, Kondo-san, do you think she is a relative of Saito's?" Shinpachi asked to two men.

"I'm not sure he's never said anything about his family before," Kondo said. He had never bothered to ask because he respected that Saito didn't want to discuss his family ties and would not bother him until he felt comfortable. Though it hurt slightly that he didn't trust them with that sort of information.

"Perhaps this would the best time to find out," Hijikata announced. He had, had the same feelings as Kondo; that is until a girl that looked almost identical to the third division captain came banging at their door asking for Saito, which had peaked a new curiosity. A comfortable somewhat excited silence settled over the room that is until the paper door slide in revealing the girl followed by Inoue and Yamazaki.

Saito walked quietly alongside his comrade Souji back towards the Roshigumi headquarters. Today had been a normal day and nothing interesting had happened on patrol but he just couldn't shake the feeling that something was off today, like that something bad had happened. Shaking his head slightly to clear his thoughts he focused on the task of staying alert until they were back at the manor.

Souji with his sometimes annoyingly perceptive eye saw Hajime shake his head as if to clear his mind.

"Ne, something bothering you Hajime-kun?" the jade eyed man asked in a teasing manner.

"Eia," was Saito's only response before the gates came into view. What puzzled him was that he saw Heisuke waiting at the entrance. When they reached him Souji was the first to speak;

"I don't think you would wait out here just for us?" Souji said skeptically.

"Hijikata-san told me to 'cause a girl was asking for Hajime-kun earlier," the teen explained causing Saito to sport a puzzled look on his face.

"Oh…" Souji drawled playfully, "What's she look like?"

"Actually she looks like she's only about 10 or 11," now Souji looked puzzled while Saito's eyes widened, "And she looks… well… like you Hajime-kun," shock was written purely on Saito's face and the other two brunettes thought that they saw a flicker of panic cross his azure eye's.

"Where is she?" Saito asked with the tiniest hint of desperation and nervousness laced in his voice.

"She should be in the meeting room by…" Heisuke trailed off as the violet haired man had already passed him and was making his way to said room. Souji and Heisuke only exchanged looks before they dismissed the rest of the squad and made their way after their left handed comrade.

"So what is your name?" Kondo asked the small girl kindly. Her cuts and bruises had been treated and because they had no clean cloths that would fit her, so instead they took the smallest yukata they could find and cut the sleeves and edges to fit her better. Her hair was done in the same style as before except it hung lower because of the weight of her wet hair.

"Yuki, sir," she said timidly under the gaze of everyone in the room.

"Just Yuki?" Hijikata asked coldly making the child flinch slightly.

"Toshi! My name is Kondo Isami," Kondo said scolding his friend slightly, "May I ask how you came to know Saito?"

Yuki fidgeted slightly as if deciding whether or not to answer him, "Well… sir… he's…" just as she was about to answer the door was roughly slide open to reveal a shocked looking Saito with Heisuke and Souji standing confusedly behind him .

"Yuki?" he said baffled.

"Uncle Hajime!" Yuki said as she ran up and wrapped her small arms tightly around Saitos's waist.

**Translations**

**Ano- um**

**Aa- yeah**

**Eia- no (correct me if my spelling for this is wrong)**

**Well there you go this is my first chapter, sorry if it seems like there is too much dialogue and not enough story and description. This is my first story for Hakouki. I'll try to work everything out but I can only work with what you tell me so review and tell me what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hakuouki… any of them. I only 'own' I guess you could say Yuki and the Hatamoto's son.**

**AN: also I would like to apologize for the leaving out of words and letters that should have been there in the last chapter and if there are in this chapter please let me know I didn't really go over the last chapter. But I will try to this time.**

**Bold= author notes**

_ITALICS= 'thoughts'_

REGULAR= …well… regular

*skip*= time skip or shift to another place

_Recap:_

"_Yuki?" he said baffled._

"_Uncle Hajime!" Yuki said as she ran up and wrapped her small arms tightly around Saito's waist._

"Uncle!?" almost everyone in the room yelled as they looked on in shock at the two violet haired people in the room. Yuki unlatched herself from her uncle as he knelt down in front of her at eye level, seeming to ignore the other presences in the room.

"Yuki what are you doing here?" Hajime asked. His tone was stern but held a measure of both affection and slight confusion. Yuki's only response was tears welling up into her eyes as she latched herself onto her uncle again this time around his neck. Out of reflex Saito hugged her back and asked her again, "Yuki? What's going on?"

"Hatamoto Tochigi (**by the way I just made up that name I couldn't find the name of the real guy**)," Yuki said into his shoulder. Saito froze at that and panicked for a second before he quickly schooled his emotions so as not reveal anything. He was about to ask her what she meant but the child continued, "His son… he… he…" she could only get that much out as her sobs overtook her words. Saito pulled away from the girl so he could look at her directly.

"Calm down Yuki, You're alright" he said in a soothing tone. As Yuki rubbed her eyes he sent a glare everyone staring at them in the room that clearly stated, 'mention this ever again and you will meet a slow painful death!' Turning back too Yuki he saw that she had control of her voice again.

"Hatamoto Tochigi's son came to our house 3 nights ago. Tou-san would have been able to stop him easy, had… had I not been in the way," she heaved another sob but pressed on as Saito's eyes widened but he didn't interrupt, "Tou-san traded me for himself and then the man told me… he told me… to… to come… and find you… and that if you didn't come in 10 days he… he would… wou…" she was stopped as Hajime pulled her into another hug showing that he understood what would happen. Her father would be killed if he didn't go.

"You did the right thing Yuki," Saito whispered to the sobbing girl, "I'll fix this don't worry."

"A… arigato gozaimashiti," she said as she cried into his shoulder. The azure eyed man kept holding her as she cried a few moments longer before she had cried herself to sleep. Cradling her in his arms Saito stood up, ignored the odd looks he was getting and headed towards his room. Several pairs of eyes followed the two violet heads not being able to react in their shock.

"W… what was _that_?" Shinpachi finally said. His only response was shrugs from everyone in the room.

*skip*

Hajime laid the sleeping girl down on his futon and covered her small frame with a blanket. After genteelly planting a kiss on her forehead he stood up and removed his sky blue haori and white forehead protector setting them neatly on the table in his room. After gathering a few things for his trip he took another look at the little girl sleeping peacefully on the futon. '_She was the first to forgive me',_ he thought before he headed to the room exit. Sighing Saito slid open the door and as expected he found his comrades standing on the opposite side, a few with their ears facing where the door had been.

"I would appreciate it if you would watch her. I'll be gone for a few days." Saito said as he stepped out and closed the door behind him, quickly passing everyone only to be stopped as a hand firmly wrapped around his arm. His eyes trailed up the arm that the hand belonged to until his cold azure gaze met an angry violet glare, "Do you need something Hijikata-san?" Saito asked coldly.

"Where are you going and why?" Hijikata asked. He felt as though that after all that had happened he deserved some sort of an explanation. His question was met with silence, "I _might_ let you go if you give me an answer."

Saito sighed once again out of the many times that night but replied seeing he wouldn't be getting away from Hijikata any time soon otherwise.

"You heard her story. I have to go otherwise he will be killed," he said quietly.

"Just how is _he_ related to you?" Hijikata asked emphasizing when he said 'he'. He understood the necessity to go to save the girl's father, but it seemed that the quiet captain had another reason to be doing this.

Saito remained silent for a moment before relenting to the curious eyes that were laid upon him, "he's… my brother." As if he had flipped a switch everyone changed from curious or angry to shocked and confused.

"Ehhh!" Shinpachi, Sano, Heisuke, and Ryunosuke shouted (**they're the loud ones**). Thankfully the others responses were of a lesser volume.

"Ne, Hajime-kun you never told us you had any family," Souji said leaning forward slightly like he normally did as the man in question turned towards them seeing as the vice-commander had released him.

"So is this more of a personal vendetta?" Hijikata asked, "If that's the…"

"Eia" Saito interrupted which made them listen all the more because he almost never interrupted anyone, "This is correcting my mistake."

"Eh? Mistake?" Hijikata asked clearly not expecting that as a response.

"That," Saito said turning to walk away once again, "is something for another time."

"O…oi! Saito! Just how are you going to fix this 'mistake' you're going on about?" Sano asked stepping forward.

"The only obvious way," Hajime said not even looking over his shoulder as he kept walking.

"The… only obvious way?" Sano repeated looking curiously back at the others.

"I guess that means that he'll kill him," Souji offered with a shrug. Which thankfully, for Saito, put everyone at ease, allowing them to return to their beds to face the next day, but Inoue stayed behind for a moment as he watched the retreating back of the third division captain.

"We'll watch her while you're gone Saito-san," Inoue said before he turned to go back to bed.

"Arigato Gen-san," Saito whispered not even sure if the older man had heard him,_ 'Sumimasen, I must do this. I can only hope that my plan will work. If not… then… sayonara'._

**Well there's chapter two for you!**

**Review! That's an order!**

**Translations**

**Sumimasen- I'm sorry/ Forgive me**

**Sayonara- Farewell/ Good-bye**

**Arigato Gozaimashiti- Thank you**

**Oi- hey**

**Eh- Huh/ Wha… (or an exclamatory 'what')**

**Eia- no (again correct me if my spelling for this is wrong)**

**PS: again I'm sorry for the extremely large amount of dialogue.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hakuouki. Yuki and the Hatamoto's son are characters I made.**

**Bold= author notes**

_ITALICS= 'thoughts'_

REGULAR= …well… regular

*skip*= time skip or shift to another place

_Recap:_

"_Arigato Gen-san," Saito whispered not even sure if the older man had heard him, _'Sumimasen, I must do this. I can only hope that my plan will work. If not… then… sayonara'_._

Was all Saito thought as he exited the roshigumi headquarters and headed towards Edo.

*skip*

Morning light filtered vaguely through the rice paper doors as azure eyes fluttered open to meet them. Yuki sat up as she glanced around the unfamiliar room. Panic welled up in her momentarily before she recalled last night's events causing a shadow to pass over her eyes. '_Where's Uncle Hajime?_' she thought, '_I should go find him we need to get back soon._' She threw off the blanket and folded the futon so that it lay neatly in the corner of the room with the blanket. She fixed the yukata that she was now using as cloths and redid her hair so that it looked neater, well at least so it didn't look like a crow's nest (**Cause her hair is basically Saito's and it's not very neat**). As she finished tying the knot on her hair-tie she heard a male voice call her from the outside.

"Excuse me, Yuki-san? Are you awake?" the voice belonged to the older man that had tended to her wounds last night, Inoue was his name.

"Hai, come in," she called back to the kind man. The door slid open to reveal Inoue with a gentle smile on his face.

"Ohayou Gozaimasu," he said, she nodded her head in return as she finished tying the white string around her hair, "Breakfast is ready and I offered to come get you seeing as you would need a good meal after traveling for so long."

"Hai!" she said excitedly, she had just realized how hungry she was; her previous worries momentarily forgotten as thoughts of food filled her head. She followed the older man through the open halls to another set of rice paper doors which he opened to find all the men that she had met last night eating and smiling.

"Ohayo, Yuki-chan!" Kondo said happily, "I trust you slept well last night?" She nodded smiling in response. As her eyes scanned the men in the room she found several smiling faces but one was missing.

"Ano… where's Uncle Hajime?" she asked and the rooms mood seemed to lesson somewhat. No one met her azure gaze a she stared at each of them.

"He went to take care of that 'problem' that you told him about last night," Hijikata said as he took a sip of his tea. Just as Yuki was about to say something the vice-commander continued, "its best that you didn't go. You only would have gotten in his way."

"Toshi!" Kondo admonished but the violet haired girl cut in

"Eia, Hijikata-san is right… d-demo… how did he say he was going to take care of it?" she all but whispered.

"The only obvious way," Souji said entering the conversation, "at least that's what he said."

"The… only… obvious… way?" she looked puzzled for a moment before panic filled her widened eyes, "What else did he say?" she asked her voice almost pleading and slightly concerned which the others didn't miss. The way she was acting was not a good sign, and no one wanted to look into those determined blue eyes and tell her what he had said for fear of upsetting her more.

"Uh, ah…" Sano began, "he said something about… uh… what was it again Shinpachi?"

"Eh!? Ah… well it… ano… it was…uh… Heisuke?" Shinpachi stuttered shifting it again over to the younger roshigumi member.

"Uh… ano… he… uh… it was like… ano… Ryunosuke, you probably remember!" Heisuke said, shouting the last part as he wrapped an arm around the neck of the other teen.

"Eh!? O-oi! Don't pin this on me!" Ryunosuke shouted back at the brunette and slid out from under the arm. An irritated sigh was heard from across the room and all eyes shifted to the 'Demon Vice-Commander' who glared at the four people across the room.

"Captains of the feared roshigumi can't tell a little girl that her uncle has gone to fix a mistake?" He said as he continued to glare at the four who continued to cower until a gasp drew their eyes to the mini-Hajime-girl. A tiny hand covered her mouth as they could see the corner of her eyes held tears in them.

"N-nani?!" Yuki whispered.

"Eh? He said he was going to correct his mistake. Is there something wrong with that?" Hijikata asked leaning in closer, curious and slightly concerned by the child's reaction as was everyone else. What had their silent comrade gotten himself into? Yuki fell to her knees, her eyes wide with shock as the tears that were held in her eyes moments ago trickled down her cheeks, "O-oi! What's wrong?!" Hijikata asked as he rushed to the fallen girl as well as everyone else.

"I… it's all my fault…" she whispered quietly to herself as if she was in a trance.

"Nani? What is going on!?" the raven haired man shouted shaking the girl a little.

"IT'S MY FAULT THAT UNCLE HAJIME IS GOING TO DIE!" she shouted ferociously back at the vice-commander which took him by surprise, "Hatamoto Tochigi's son is looking for revenge and he is GOING TO KILL UNCLE HAJIME TO GET IT!"

"Hahaha, is that's all you're worried about?" Souji laughed, "like anyone could kill Hajime-kun. Don't you know you're uncle? Hahaha!"

"Demo…!" Yuki started but was cut off by Hijikata who held her firmly by the shoulders.

"Souji's right. Saito's strong, he won't die that…"

"YOU DON'T GET IT!" the girl shouted cutting _him_ off this time, "HE WON'T FIGHT BACK! HE'S GOING TO GIVE HIMSELF UP!" that caught their attention, "THAT'S HIS WAY OF FIXING HIS MISTAKE!" she slapped the vice-commanders hands away ran out of the room. No one followed her for they were all too shocked to move as one question traveled through all their minds, '_Why?_'

**So there you go! Not my longest chapter but now you get why he was so vague on telling them why he was going.**

**BUT! He does have a plan… sort of but I won't tell you anymore.**

**Please review!**

**Translation**

**Sumimasen- I'm sorry/ Forgive me**

**Sayonara- Farewell/ Good-bye**

**Hai- yes**

**Oi- hey**

**Nani- what?**

**Eh- Huh/ Wha…! (basically an exclamatory 'what')**

**Eia- no (again correct me if my spelling for this is wrong)**

**Arigato- Thanks**

**Ohayou Gozaimasu- Good Morning**

**Demo- but**

**Ano- um**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hakuouki. Yuki and the Hatamoto's son are characters I made.**

**Bold= author notes**

_ITALICS= 'thoughts' or flashbacks_

REGULAR= …well… regular

*skip*= time skip or shift to another place

_Recap:_

"_YOU DON'T GET IT!" the girl shouted cutting _him _off this time, "HE WON'T FIGHT BACK! HE'S GOING TO GIVE HIMSELF UP!" that caught their attention, "THAT'S HIS WAY OF FIXING HIS MISTAKE!" she slapped the vice-commanders hands away ran out of the room. No one followed her for they were all too shocked to move as one question traveled through all their minds, _'Why?'

Hijikata shook his head and looked in the direction the girl had run.

"OI!" he shouted waking everyone from their shocked state, "someone go and find her! Before someone else does!"

"Eh… Heisuke you go find her!" Shinpachi said slapping the brunette on the back pushing him slightly in the direction Yuki had gone.

"Eh!? Why me!?" Heisuke shouted turning to the tall man.

"Because," Sano said joining the conversation, "you're the closest one to her age."

"De…demo!" Heisuke kept shouting until a sigh from Hijikata cut them off (he seems to be doing that a lot)

"Again, you afraid to face a little girl,"

"Demo! This isn't just a regular little girl, Hijikata-san!" Heisuke whined turning to the vice-commander.

"Aa! Aa! She's a mini-Hajime! How can we consol someone like that!" Shinpachi agreed nodding vigorously from behind the younger samurai.

"If you're so…" Hijikata began but was interrupted by Kondo.

"Perhaps I should go and talk to her,"

"Kondo-san…" everyone looked at him with shock but the commander just ignored him.

"Well, I guess I should go find her," he said as he walked through the door, "Oh Toshi," Kondo said turning around with a serious look on her face, "Send someone after Saito, he's going to need help."

*skip*

Saito rode through the forest down a path towards Edo. He glanced down at the grey and black horse he was riding and was thankful that Yuki had used the mare to get here and not by running.

(_flashback_)

_Saito walked out of the Roshigumi headquarters to make his way to Edo to hopefully save his brother, but it would take a lot of time to get there. A soft whiney reached his ear as he turned to find a dark grey horse with a saddle and reins, making him wonder how he hadn't seen it when he got back from patrol. Shaking his head to clear his mind he then slowly approached the animal._

_The horse seemed reasonably calm as he approached her (_**it's female**_). Walking over to her side he noticed a white cloth tied to the saddle. Hajime recognized this as Yuki's scarf _(**it's a family trademark thing in this**)_. Realizing that this was the horse that Yuki must have ridden here he quickly mounted the beast and took off down the quiet street._

(_end flashback_)

Saito mentally thanked Yuki for coming horseback. It would make it much easier for him to get there to finish this.

*skip*

Kondo searched around for the little girl to find her in the garden sitting under a sakura tree with her legs drawn up to her chest. As she buried her face in her arms which rested atop her knees. Though he couldn't see her face he could tell that she was crying, and she had every right to be. Settling himself next to the despairing child he placed a hand on her shoulder causing the girl to look up.

"Yuki-chan, do may I sit with you," He smiled down at the girl who only nodded numbly, "Is it alright if I ask as to how you know that Saito will give himself up and not fight?" Yuki's eyes looked distant for a few moments as she rested her chin on her knees giving Kondo a full view of her tear stained cheeks and watery eyes.

"It was five years ago, I think that Uncle Hajime was going to your dojo at that time," Yuki began, "Me and my Otou-san were in the area for a festival, and when I heard that there was a left-handed man at your dojo… and… I just had to and see if I was him. You see, I hadn't known Uncle Hajime that much because he and Otou-san don't… really get along. But every time I had seen him he would tell me things about my Kaa-chan. He was like a role model to me," Kondo was slightly surprised at this, he had never really known about Saito's past but to here this was shocking. First he finds that the third captain has a brother and is an uncle but also that he and his brother are at ends, "I went to find him, while we were there. And when I did he was almost a whole other person, but in a good way."

(_Flashback_)

"_Uh… ano!" I five year old violet haired girl with a white scarf wrapped around her neck called to the stand merchant who looked down at the tiny girl and smiled._

"_Kon'nichiwa! How may I help you young lady?" the old merchant asked kindly._

"_Ano… I'm looking for the Shieikan dojo; could you tell me where it is?" _(**Yes she is very mature for her age but think of the daughter of an even stricter Saito.**) _She asked in a timid voice._

"_Oh, the Shieikan," he said mildly surprised that a little girl would want to go to a dojo, "Yes, it's actually quite a ways away. Hm… let me see there is a store only a little bit away that sells sword cleaning supplies, my friend owns it and he says one of the Shieikan members always drops by around this time of day. You can go there and tell the owner that you're a friend of mine," He said his eyes crinkling fondly as he smiled at the girl who brightened and ran off down the street shouting 'arigato' over her shoulder. The owner shook his head as he laughed, "kids these days always looking for fighting."_

_The girl ran down the street looking for the right shop, asking a few people until she came to an open windowed shop with supplies and tools used to take care of swords._

"_Ano!" She called to the short man behind the counter who had to lean over it to see her._

"_Eh? What's your name little lady," he said with a toothy grin that kind of scared her._

"_Yuki, sir. The man at the vegetable stand down the street said that you were friends, is that right?" She asked pointing in the direction she had come. He nodded telling her to continue, "Well he said that a man from the Shieikan dojo comes here around this time every day, is that true?"_

"_Yes, but I'm sorry to say little girl but you just missed him he was here not one minute ago," Seeing her disheartened look he quickly added, " But, you just might be able to catch him," the old man said leaning farther out of his shop and pointing to the left causing Yuki's eyes brightened immediately._

"_Really! What does he look like?" She asked almost bouncing with excitement._

"_Yes just look for a man with a white scarf that wears his swords on the right, you know come to think of it he looks a lot like you," he explained shifting into a scholarly pose as he gazed at her with a skeptical eye. She didn't seem to see the look as she dashed off in the direction the man had pointed looking for the man he had described. _'The scarf, the swords! It just has to be him!'_ Yuki thought. She was running so fast she barely caught all the faces that she passed. But she knew exactly the face she was looking for. After only about a minute of running she saw a man from the back he had dark violet hair tied in a pony tail that rested on his shoulder. And from what she could tell he was wearing his swords on the opposite hip from what most people would wear. The man in question seemed to feel that he was being watched and turned around to reveal a pale face and brilliant azure eyes that landed on the panting five year old._

"_Yuki?" he said surprise evident in his voice. Yuki smiled broadly and ran to him, nearly knocking him over as she hugged him, "Yuki, what are you doing here?" he asked as he slipped out of the girls grasps and crouched down in front of her._

"_I came to see you Uncle Hajime!" She said as she embraced him once more. Saito lightly returned the hug after some hesitation on his part, but soon noticed the people who had stopped to watch._

"_Yuki perhaps we should move out of the street, so as to attract less attention," Saito said as he stood taking the violet haired five year old by the hand and leading her down the street._

_*skip*_

_Two violet haired people sat under a red paper umbrella the little one happily eating dango as the older one quietly sipped his tea._

"_So your name is 'Satio' Hajime now?" Yuki asked as she finished the last of her dango. Saito had, had to go to lengths simply to make his five year old niece understand that he had changed his family name for safety reasons not because he had been forced to. Her uncle nodded smiling at the sky, "You seem to smile a lot now Uncle Hajime," she said grinning brightly at him. Before when she had known him he was very quiet almost to an angry extent, but now he seemed so happy. He was still quiet but not a brooding quiet more of a relaxed quiet._

"_Well I have found more reasons to smile," He said smiling down at the little girl._

"_Huh?" Yuki asked cocking her head to the side a puzzled look set on her face, "watta ya mean by that?"_

"_I've found other people who accept me for myself, other than you and your cousins," He said standing up and extending his hand for the child. Taking it gratefully Yuki slid off the chair settling herself on the ground once more. _

"_But Aunt Katsu accepts you for your left-handedness too!" she protested looking up with her azure eyes into a pair of matching ones._

"_To a point, although I don't think she wants you to hear that, besides who would want to upset you," he smiled patting her head lightly, which earned him another wide grin from the child, "You have your mothers happiness," Saito said softly._

"_Uncle Hajime, tell me more about my Kaa-chan. PLEAAAASSSSEEEEE!" She pleaded stressing the 'please'._

"_What else did you wish to know?" he asked as he took the child's hand and walked down the street with her._

"_What were her hobbies?" she said looking up at Saito._

"_But I have already told you,"_

"_But tell me again, pleeeeaaaaassssseee," she stared at him with wide azure eyes that she only used when she wanted something, "please Uncle Hajime," Sighing in defeat Saito began to tell the little girl all the hobbies he knew her mother did and answering all the child's questions. But then Yuki asked a question that nearly made him falter in his steps._

"_Uncle Hajime, will you ever come home?" she had asked it so innocently because she didn't understand what he had done. How do you explain death and murder to such an innocent person who has not seen blood, who has not known hate or been decimated. How could he explain his horrible deed to someone so pure?_

"_Well Yuki," Saito began swallowing hard, "you see I can't go back,"_

"_Well why not?" the little violet headed girl cried grabbing one of her uncle's big hands with her two smaller ones. Sighing Hajime knelt down with his back turned to Yuki indicating for her climb up, which she did so, wrapping her arms loosely around his neck as he held her legs to keep her from falling. Standing up he continued to walk aimlessly as he told Yuki why._

"_You see last year before I left I made… a mistake" he said trying to find the right words, "And I can't return until I fix that mistake,"_

"_Then why don't you just fix it and come back?" she asked leaning her head over his right shoulder._

"_Well… hm…" he mumbled his mind scrambled to find the right words without mentally scaring the girl, "My mistake wasn't just an average mistake. I hurt someone. To the point where an apology might not be enough."_

"_But why Uncle Hajime? Why would you hurt someone?" her blue eyes were confused and also had a small measure of fear that was almost hidden._

"_I wasn't quite thinking right. I had been hurt myself, not physically though. So my judgment was clouded by my anger at the time. Though I've had some help in fixing that now." He said smiling as he said the last bit._

"_From who?"_

"_The people at the dojo I visit. They accept me fully and don't question whether or not I've done bad things. They believe that everyone has a chance to be a warrior, whether or not you are born into that class."_

"_Wow…" she whispered, "But still why don't you fix your problem? Even if you can't apologize isn't there some other way?" she asked curiously. She really wished that he would come back. Even though she didn't get to know him during the times that she had seen he seem really nice to her and with her trusting personality she had immediately found him to be a very nice person._

"_Yuki I cannot return, if I did correct my mistake we would never be able to see again. That is the only way that it could possibly be fixed."_

"_So… you're saying that the only obvious way that you could fix it is if we never see each other again?" She said puzzled, "But that makes no sense! How can you…"_

"_YUKI!" a voice from behind called that they both recognized. Saito stiffened when he heard the voice that the last words that were spoken to him in that voice were ones of distain and malice, and was probably going to hear them again. Yuki turned her head around to see her father standing a few feet away looking not pleased at all._

"_O… Otou-san…" Yuki stammered her eyes wide with shock. She must have lost track of the time and he had returned from his outing only to find her gone._

"_Yuki, what are you doing with _him_?" he growled his eyes narrowing at the sight of his younger brother carrying his daughter. Yuki's lip quivered at the sight of her angry father as he stalked up to the two of them. He roughly grabbed his brother's shoulder and whipped the slightly shorter man around glaring into identical blue eyes._

"_Hajime," the man growled._

"_Hiroaki__" Saito said calmly meeting his older brother's fiery gaze. He remembered the last time he had 'talked' with his brother, several words that need not be repeated were thrown at him and, though he would never admit it, they had damaged his heart quite a bit. That was why he had guarded his heart so heavily but now the barriers where crumbling and he wasn't sure if he could take another 'conversation' with Hiroaki._

"_Just what… DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING WITH MY DAUGHTER ON YOUR BACK!?" he shouted causing most of the street to look in the direction of the three violet haired people. Schooling his features and his face once again he said in a much quieter tone, "I was hoping that you would have understood by now that what you did would disconnect all connections with this family. And you," she said switching his gaze to Yuki who was quivering in fear from behind her uncle, "what where you doing going out and looking for _him?_"_

"_I …" Yuki's words died in her throat at seeing her father's angry glare._

"_I take full responsibility," Saito cut I, "I found her,"_

"_Well then, now that you have had you're 'fun' I suppose I will be taking my daughter back now," he said calmly. Saito knelt down and allowed Yuki to settle on the ground before straitening up. Yuki shuffled over to her father, head down, "You know that you will never be a true warrior," Hiroaki said his voice cold, "They way you are now and after what you've done, you could barely pass for a ronin. Leave your swords where they lay. There is no place in the Samurai world for those who can't even learn their stances right." Those words cut the left hander to his core. His own brother had insulted him in nearly every way; his past mistakes, his current situation, even his being left-handed. He dejectedly looked towards the ground_

"_But Otou-san, why can't Uncle Hajime just come home and fix his mistake!?" Yuki asked tugging at the hem of her father's sleeve. Tears were forming in her big blue eyes as she gazed at her father pleadingly. Hiroaki was unmoved by his daughters plea, immune to it by his current rage._

"_What he has done… cannot be _fixed_" he said stressing fixed, "Death cannot be undone, and he cannot atone without facing death himself," Yuki gasped and whipped her head around to look at her uncle who quickly averted his eyes from the 5 year olds._

"_But… but… Uncle Hajime…" She babbled not really knowing what to say. Her uncle had killed someone, and he would die if he returned? Her mind barely registered the fact that she was being pulled down the street by her father as her uncle stayed frozen in the same spot where her father had brutally beaten him words for a second time. _

_(End Flashback)_

"And I haven't seen him again until last night," She said finishing her story, "Although I think Otou-san regrets some of what he said that day," Yuki said quietly. She unfortunately didn't realize that she had just given away the fact that her uncle had changed his name because he had killed someone and would be punished by death. That is until Kondo pointed it out.

"So he would be punished by death because he killed someone?" Kondo asked. Yuki gasped and slapped a hand over mouth as if the words would renter her mouth and become void.

"You… you weren't supposed to know that!" she said quickly, "I wasn't supposed to tell you that! It just sort of came out. Please, don't tell the others!" she pleaded. Kondo quickly eased her fears with a nod; gently he rested one of his, much larger in comparison, hands on her slender shoulder gaining a small smile from the child.

**Well there it is for you after waiting and waiting here you go!**

**And it's longer than my other ones so be happy! Got a look into Saito's fan made past! YAY! And yes the flashback is freakishly long. Sorry if it seems that I make his brother seem like a real jerk but never fear he gets gooder… less mean.**

**So please review and tell me what you think!**


End file.
